Maternity Madness
by mikanlove
Summary: Misaki Walker tries to find the perfect opportunity to tell her husband she's pregnant, but when she overhears a secretive phone call Takumi is having, things begin to piece together, and she realizes he just might be having an affair. Can he clear up this misunderstanding, or is it even one in the first place? (One-shot!)


A raven haired woman sat anxiously at the end of the cold bathtub, ansty as she played with the hem of her nightgown she still hadn't changed out of from last night.

There was a long silence, until she heard a small _ping!_ noise that caused all her senses to go on alert. She reached out to the counter, noticing that her hand was quivering ever so slightly as she did so, grabbing the stick that would possibly change the rest of her life.

Observing it, she gasped in surprise at the result, feeling her knees buckle beneath her and give way.

"P-Positive…"

Misaki Walker clutched the test in her hand, leaning against the toilet seat for support. She sat on the cold, tile floor, staring blankly at the small piece of plastic. She didn't know how to feel, honestly, but through all her cluttered emotions, she knew there was happiness and excitement mixed in there.

Her suspicions first arose when she'd been feeling rather sickly for the past week, and of course Takumi had been fretting and taking time off work to care for her. She appreciated all his efforts to keep her in top notch health, however she insisted it was okay for him to leave, and after much hesitation, left for work. It was then that she decided to check if her suspicions were correct about her sudden illness…

She smiled briefly and wondered if Takumi would feel as happy as she did right now. Deciding she wanted to tell him on her own and not let him find out just yet, she wrapped the pregnancy test up in some toilet paper to hide it, before tossing it in the almost full garbage can.

"I'll tell him when he returns home today!" Misaki decided, pumping her fist in the air. She was determined to let nothing get in the way of her announcement.

 **-o-**

"Misaki, I'm home," came the deep, velvety voice of her husband. The raven haired female dashed downstairs to see him, already feeling quite nervous at the sight of him. He stood there, looking quite handsome in his simlle button-up shirt, tie disheveled and hanging onto his collar for dear life. Feeling suddenly unprepared, she felt as if all the confidence she felt earlier in the day had vanished into thin air.

She decided she would tell him later tonight—right now wasn't the time.

"Hi," she greeted, helping him take off his tie. She then pecked him on the cheek, causing him to smile warmly at her. It wasn't rare for her to initiate kisses or give him hugs now that they'd been married for about a year and a half, but every time she did, he still found himself getting stupidly joyful over it.

Takumi leaned in, brushing her bangs out of the way before planting a kiss on her forehead. She turned a bit red but didn't say anything.

"You seem to be in a good mood today," he noted, slipping off his shoes and nudging them to the side, before glancing up at her with mild concern. She didn't look too much better than the previous days—her skin was still slightly paler than usual despite the lingering blush on her face—however she was definitely acting more like herself. "Are you feeling better?"

Misaki nodded reassuringly, noticing that he looked a bit worried. "I'm feeling a lot better," she replied, before her eyebrow raised. "Now you'll have no more excuses to skip work."

Takumi only smirked at that. "I see you're well enough to be making jokes. At least that's a relief," he pointed out, making his way up their staircase, not missing the way Misaki's eyes never left him. "I'm going to take a shower," Takumi informed her, wondering if that would ease her burning gaze.

She blinked a few times, as if being snapped out of a daze. "Oh, okay. I'll be in the bedroom."

He narrowed his eyes. She seemed extra jittery and out of it today…maybe she was still sick?

Takumi dismissed it for the time being and decided to take a very quick shower before checking her temperature.

 **-o-**

"I couldn't do it…" she mumbled into a large pillow, relishing in the feeling of her face sinking into the fluff of fabric. Misaki knew this wasn't going to be an easy task, but she never imagined it'd be _this_ hard. It was just so weird. Whenever she found the right opportunity, the words would die in her mouth. Every line she'd rehearsed before he came home was long forgotten as her mind went blank at the most _convenient_ moment.

She shook all negative thoughts out of her head. So, she failed once. That doesn't mean the second wouldn't work out. "I'm going to tell him after he gets out of the shower," Misaki decided, feeling a rush of adrenaline surge through her body. She was definitely going to do it this time!

The door gently swung open, startling her for a brief moment, before she realized it was only Takumi.

 _W-Wait, Takumi?! Why did he finish his shower so quickly? I need some time to practice again…!_

"W-Welcome back, Takumi!" she greeted stupidly, officially wanting the ground to open up and just swallow her. _Way to act natural…_

He gave her a strange look, pointing down at the towel wrapped around his hips _dangerously low_. "I was just in the shower…I didn't leave or anything." her husband raised an eyebrow.

However, Misaki was too focused on his perfect body to even come up with a response. She kept her mouth shut to prevent any unintelligent spluttering, some that's what usually happened in situations like these…

She mentally traced his toned abs with her eyes, greedily taking in the sight and definitely enjoying it. Takumi noticed this, as she wasn't even a bit discreet about her admiring his body, and simply let out a chuckle.

"As much as I'd love for you to keep gawking at me, it's a bit chilly. I'm going to get dressed now," he shot her a flirtatious wink, causing her to turn red as he left the room. The second she heard the door close, Misaki proceeded to slam her head into their mattress repeatedly as she realized her mission had completely slipped her mind! It was so hard to focus when he was right in front of her, almost fully naked!

"I failed again!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe I let myself get distracted! I'm such a pervert…" she cried, ashamed that she'd so obviously done such a thing. _How embarrassing!_

 **-o-**

It was around evening, when Misaki began to grow hungry. She'd been snuggling with Takumi for quite a while, however he'd left around half an hour ago to go downstairs and cook dinner.

Misaki could feel her mouth watering at just the mere thought of Takumi's cooking. She had to admit, not even restaurant food could beat his. He also knew how to season every dish to her liking, which was a bonus.

Her stomach grumbled and she suddenly realized she was eating for two now. That means her appetite would grow bigger, right? It only made sense.

Truth be told, Misaki was never very knowledgeable about pregnancies or anything of the sort. She was only hoping that since Takumi had studied to be a doctor in college, he'd know a lot more about it than she. _He's probably going to be very overprotective...even more than he is now_ , she thought to herself.

His worrying and doting was rather sweet at times, and she often found herself appreciating greatly what he did for her, however Takumi tended to take caring for his wife to a whole new level. For example, when she was sick this week, he made sure she ate all her meals on time, slept early, didn't walk much unless absolutely necessary, always got fresh air, and even skipped work just to make sure she did all this!

If he was like that for some unidentified sickness that could've simply been passed off as a cold...she didn't even want to imagine how he'd act for the next nine months.

Letting out a yawn, she wandered downstairs to eat dinner before going to bed. Whenever she went to bed hungry, she never slept well. However, it wasn't too much of an issue before, but thinking about how she might be affecting _another_ life inside her with such bad habits, Misaki felt inclined to ease the rumbling of her stomach.

As she neared where the wonderful scent of food was coming from, she was about to call out Takumi's name, until she heard quiet talking. A bit surprised, she leaned against the wall, making sure to stay out of view. She soon realized it was coming from the kitchen, and froze. It appeared Takumi was talking on the phone with someone…

Now, she knew eavesdropping wasn't a good thing to do, nor was it polite. However, curiosity got the best of her and she found herself planted in that spot, ear pressed against the wall as she listened to their conversation. _Technically_ , she wasn't invading his privacy, since he was speaking loud enough for anyone that walked by to hear…

She laughed at herself internally. Who was she kidding? This was totally invading his privacy. Just as Misaki was about to quit acting so childish and enter she kitchen, a certain sentence rang through her ears loud and clear.

"Misaki won't find out. I won't tell her."

She felt like her entire world stopped as she heard those words. _He's talking about me? And he's hiding something from me?_

Misaki felt her eyes watering, and silently cursed herself for being so sensitive. Wiping her glossy eyes, she tried to sort everything out in her head. This didn't make sense. He would never betray her, right? There must be some kind of misunderstanding.

"We should meet up sometime soon. Maybe I'll ask Sakura to take her out this week and we can do things then. I'll text you. Bye."

Misaki's eyes widened. Okay, so maybe this _wasn't_ a misunderstanding. She nervously, buried her hands in her raven locks, placing her palms over her ears to muffle out his voice. She didn't want to hear anymore. Her eyes grew moist once more, but this time she didn't make an effort to wipe the tears away. They spilled freely down her cheeks as she stormed into the kitchen, startling Takumi. He tucked his phone into his pocket, before his eyes widened and he walked quickly over to her as soon as he noticed she was crying, extending his arms outward to embrace her.

"Misa—"

She roughly shoved him away. "Don't touch me," she hissed, sharply. Takumi was taken aback by her tone. She'd gotten mad at him before in the past, but never had she rejected him in such a harsh manner. He was now growing all the more concerned.

"Misaki?" he asked, gently. "Come here, tell me what's wrong and—"

"Y-You know what? I hope you have fun with that woman this week. You don't need to send me out with Sakura, b-because I'll leave right now," she told him between sobs, turning away and rushing back to their bedroom. If she didn't make him happy anymore, then she'd pack to make room for his new lover. She only hoped their child wouldn't end up hating men as she once did…

Misaki let out a squeak when she felt her wrist being grasped tightly. At an incredible speed, she found her back being pressed against the wall of their hallway. She peered up, her amber eyes meeting angry emerald ones. For a brief moment, she felt scared. He'd never looked so frightening before.

"You are _not_ leaving," he growled, sternly. Noticing that she was looking fearful, he closed his eyes for a few seconds, calming himself down as his grip around her wrists slackened. "Did you listen to my phone call?"

Feeling obliged to reply honestly, she nodded timidly, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be the upset one. "I-I didn't mean to. But I h-heard you telling someone that I 'wouldn't find out' and that you would meet up with them soon behind my back…" she sniffled a few more times, trying to calm her nerves and not burst out into tears again. "Takumi, c-can you maybe just stay with me until the baby is born…?" she requested, not meeting his gaze. "I don't think I can do this alone...it's okay if you say no—"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" he demanded, shocking Misaki. He couldn't believe his wife was seriously asking for him to help her through her pregnancy—and feeling bad for asking such a thing. Takumi messed up big time. "I'm going to stay with you for the rest of our lives—I'm not letting you go that easily. As for the phone call, Satsuki and I were planning a baby shower for you," he admitted. "I know it's a bit early, as I only found out today, but I thought you would like a surprise."

Misaki was confused, and still didn't fully believe him. Although, that definitely sounded like something Satsuki would agree too. "How did you know I was pregnant? I never even told you," she pointed out, crinkling her nose. Takumi chuckled at this, which made her relieved that he wasn't mad and yelling anymore.

"I found the test in the garbage. I dropped the bag when I was going to take it out and it rolled out," he explained, gently grabbing her waist and resting his head atop hers. "I was going to tell you I knew at the baby shower. If only I knew this would happen, though. I wish I'd told you sooner. I love you so much, Misaki. Seeing you cry and feel hurt _especially_ over me breaks my heart," Takumi confessed, hugging her tightly as if she'd escape if he let her go. Misaki couldn't suppress a smile. She did feel a little stupid for jumping to such conclusions like that...

"I love you too, Takumi. I'm sorry for ruining the surprise…" she mumbled. He stroked her hair.

"Nonsense. You didn't ruin anything," he assured her. "By the way, you have a doctor's appointment next week Monday."

"Yay…" she cheered, sarcastically.

 **-o-**

 ***cue me not knowing how to end a oneshot***

 **keep in mind i wrote the first ¾ of this fic while i was being an angsty little dramatic bean at one in the morning and then finished it in the morning while eating ice cream and being in a terrific mood rip**

 **idk i can definitely say this isn't the best oneshot I've thought up but hey i worked hard writing it and it would be a waste to not let y'all read it :)))))**

 **a oneshot collab with ShadowofDarkness2004 is coming out soon too, LOOK OUT FOR THAT :-0**


End file.
